


Priorities (written for Make The Yuletide Gay 2007)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Priorities (written for Make The Yuletide Gay 2007)

Special thanks to [](http://solariana.livejournal.com/profile)[**solariana**](http://solariana.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**joshysleo**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) , [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) , [](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/profile)[**musiclover03**](http://musiclover03.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariadnem**](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/) ,  [](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**luxshine**](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/) , [](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/profile)[**raynedanser**](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/) , [](http://shadows-zephyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadows_zephyr**](http://shadows-zephyr.livejournal.com/)  and anyone else I've forgotten for cheerleading, hand-holding, beta reading, and listening when I needed to vent. Big hugs to all of you!  
[  
Priorities](http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/appthena.do?o.action=view_story&o.key=72) for Emily [](http://startfresh.livejournal.com/profile)[**startfresh**](http://startfresh.livejournal.com/)  
  


"Do you guys have any plans tonight?" AJ swept the mop in a wider arc across the stained, wooden floor of the bar, trying to finish as quickly as possible. "I don't really want to go home and watch boring infomercials again."  
  
"I was thinking about going clubbing, if anything is still open," JC said from the bar where he was setting up the glasses for the next day, wiping them with a towel before stacking them up.  
  
"There's a new club on Sunset, alternative lifestyles welcomed," Chris spoke up from behind the register, coins rattling as he dropped them back into the drawer. "Joey and Nick said it's pretty good, but I haven't been there yet."  
  
"Cool. You guys want to go with me to check it out?" JC shimmied his hips to a beat heard only in his head. "I haven't been out in a while and I want to dance."  
  
"Sure, I'm in." Chris said, tucking the money they had made for the day into the bank pouch along with the deposit slip and zipping it closed. "Are we about finished here?"  
  
"I'm done." JC placed the last glass atop the pyramid he'd built, and tossed the towel he'd been using into the bucket beneath the bar.  
  
AJ took his mop behind the bar, and put it in the storage closet. Pulling off his apron, he did a quick thrust of his hips in Chris' direction. "I'm done, too. Let's get out of here, Mister Boss man, sir."  
  
"I told you not to call me that, jerk." Chris tapped him on the head with the wallet full of money and headed back to the office. He called over his shoulder. "Let me get this in the safe, and we'll go."  
  
\-------------------  
  
AJ stood on the sidewalk, bare arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his boss to come out. Cleaning himself up a bit in the bar bathroom before they'd left, AJ had washed the smell of stale beer, cigarette smoke and sweat off with a towel he'd borrowed from behind the bar. He and JC had finished up their work early for once. JC had changed shirts and they had come outside to wait while Chris finished putting the daily gross into the safe and calling them a cab.  
  
JC had a car, an older model Oldsmobile, but it was in the shop. AJ, himself, didn't own one, depending on public transport to get where he needed to go. Chris was leaving his Lumina in the parking lot, not wanting to leave it at the club or risk trying to drive it home while intoxicated.  
  
The taxi arrived just as Chris stepped out the door of Kirkpatrick's, making sure it was locked tight behind him. They piled inside, Chris sitting up front with the driver to give directions.  
  
"Hey, man. Give Joey a call and see if he wants to come too." Chris said over his shoulder.  
  
"I can't, man. I used the last of my minutes talking to Mom last night." AJ sighed. "Man, I love her, but she sure can talk."  
  
"I'll call him," JC said, laughing at AJ's words. Holding up his cell phone, he looked at Chris "What's his number?"  
  
Chris rattled the number off, turning in his seat to face them. JC dialed quickly and when Joey answered, asked him if he'd like to come with them. Listening in on the phone call and letting his mind drift, AJ sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. JC chattered for a few minutes, talking excitedly about the bar and asking Joey about his work as well. After a few minutes though, his voice dropped to almost a whisper, and AJ didn't want to seem nosy, so he stopped listening.  
  
Speaking a bit louder than before but still quiet, JC said goodbye and flipped the phone closed. "Joey said he'd meet us there. Nick was home too, so he's coming along and bringing a friend." Friend was said with the requisite finger quotes, and AJ had opened his eyes just in time to catch them.  
  
Laughing aloud, AJ wondered if Nicks "friend" was cute, and if he was just a convenient friend or a special friend. Deciding it didn't' really matter because he wasn't planning to do anything about it, he closed his eyes again until the cab pulled to a stop.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Priorities was a pretty small club, from what Chris had told them. Joey had said that the owner didn't actually advertise at all. People found out through word of mouth, passing the information along to those they knew would appreciate it. In such a close minded town, gay friendly clubs were hard to find and even harder to keep running. Once the homophobes and protesters found out it was open, it would probably close down too. But for now, they planned to enjoy the fact that it was still open for business.  
  
The line wasn't long out front, and it only took a flash of each of their Id's to the bouncer before they were in the door. The music was loud, bass thumping the floor, and the rhythm of some kind of R and B techno style song blasting through the speakers. AJ didn't recognize it, but then again, he didn't usually listen to club music, so he wasn't surprised.  
  
Letting his hips start moving to the music, AJ danced along behind his friends, headed for the bar. Since it was so late, last call would be coming soon, and he knew JC and Chris wanted to get some alcohol into their system before the bar closed up for the night. AJ waited patiently when they finally got over there, letting them order their drinks first and looking around at all the people dancing.  
  
He wasn't drinking anything stronger than soda tonight, since he'd been known to be an asshole when he did. He'd had his last drink about two years before, when he'd punched a very good friend in the face and broken his nose. Howie still wasn't speaking to him, and AJ mourned the loss of his best friend since childhood every day.  
  
When JC and Chris moved away from the bar, drinks in their hands, AJ stepped up and propped a foot on the stool. The blond tipped head stayed down until the polished mahogany in front of him gleamed. When he was finished, he tossed the cloth under the bar, and then looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well, hel-lo," he drawled, deep Southern voice sliding over AJ's skin like honey. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Just a Coke, please," AJ smiled back, returning the appreciative look he'd been getting since those green eyes had met his own. Watching as the man turned around to pour the soda, AJ enjoyed the very nice ass that was now in his sight. The tight black jeans he was wearing were molded to every curve and AJ felt his own jeans tightening in response. Too late, AJ realized that the bartender was back in front of him.  
  
Embarrassed at having been caught, AJ accepted the amused look he was given and shrugged lightly. Sliding the glass across the bar to AJ, the man leaned down and crossed his arms on the prep area.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lance. This your first time here?" he asked, tilting his head as he waited for an answer.  
  
AJ wiped his hand on his jeans and then reached up to shake his hand, fighting the shivers that the bass rumble invoked. "AJ, and yeah, it is,"  
  
"Let me guess. You heard about Priorities from a friend, right?" This was said with a smirk, but laughter glimmered in the bright green eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder how you knew that," AJ said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.  
  
Lance smiled up at him again. "Listen, my shift ends in," a quick check of his watch, "..about twenty minutes. If you're still here, I'd love to dance with you."  
  
Smiling back at him, AJ nodded. "Yeah, sure. Um, I don't know where we're sitting, but I'm sure we can find one another once you're off the clock. What do I owe you for the drink?"  
  
"Nothing, it's on me." Lance winked and grinned lecherously. "I'll consider our dance as payment for it, if you just feel like you have to give me something."  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you in a while, then?" AJ asked, picking up his soda, ice tinkling against the glass.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come find you when I'm done." Lance stood back up, and looked down the bar. "Oops, customer. I'll see you in a bit, alright?"  
  
Nodding, AJ turned from the bar and went to look for his friends.  
  
\-------------------  
  
AJ had his arms propped on the table, laughing with Chris, when Lance approached. Joey, Nick and Nicks friend, Justin had gotten to the club a few minutes after AJ had found the seats that Chris and JC had commandeered. JC had been acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Chris had been amused that his normally outgoing friend had been blushing and stammering every time Joey had looked his way. He'd shared his mirth with AJ, once Nick and JC had headed to the dance floor. Joey and Justin had gone to get more drinks from the bar before it closed.  
  
"Hey, man. I'm glad you found me," Sliding his own chair over, AJ hooked a foot in the rungs of one from the table behind him and pulled it over. "Have a seat."  
  
Lance sat in the chair AJ had grabbed for him and sat down. AJ noticed that instead of the maroon polo shirt he had been wearing while working, Lance had changed into a forest green tee shirt. It looked soft and AJ really wanted to see how it felt against him. Channeling his thoughts to something more appropriate, AJ took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Chris, this is Lance. He asked me to dance while I was getting my drink." Pointing as he said each of their names, AJ made the introductions and the men shook hands. "Lance, this is Chris, my friend and the guy who signs my paycheck."  
  
That got a laugh from Lance and he leaned back in his chair, seeming to relax more since he was no longer 'at' work. AJ really liked that, how easily he seemed to get into his off the clock persona. AJ himself had a little more trouble with it. He usually had to go home and shower before he could drop his 'I'm a bartender' thoughts. Off work now, and deciding to enjoy it, he smiled over at Lance.  
  
"Are you ready to go dance, yet?" he asked, talking louder than normal to be heard over the bass beat that had started back up again. The DJ had played a couple of slow songs, but was now playing club music. Hips twitching in the seat, AJ hoped that Lance agreed. Maybe he could get a chance to rub up against the hard body in front of him on the dance floor.  
  
"Not to this song." Lance winked at him before flipping open his phone. "I put in a request to Kevin, the DJ, before I came over. I'll text and let him know to play it next and then we'll get out there and show everyone how it's really done." His fingers flew quickly across the buttons, typing out the message to send.  
  
Laughing, AJ sat back. "Man, you might be giving me a little too much credit. You've never seen me move."  
  
Feeling Lance looking at him, AJ glanced over to see green eyes assessing every inch of his body. "I don't think I need to. You've got everything that it's gonna take."  
  
Blushing bright red, AJ picked up his glass and took a long drink. He was pretty sure it wouldn't do anything to help the heat that gaze had held, but maybe it would cool his own raging libido.  
  
"And, that's my cue to leave," Chris spoke up, draining the rest of the liquid in his glass and standing. "I'm gonna go see if I can find someone to dance with. All the eye fucking around here is turning me on."  
  
"Okay, man." AJ blushed at the fact that Chris had been paying that much attention to what he and Lance had been doing. "I guess we'll be out there for the next song, so I'll see you in a few."  
  
\-------------------  
  
The song ended and when the boos from the crowd had subsided, the DJ's voice came over the surround sound system.  
  
"And now, we have a special request from one of our own. This is a little different that what I usually play, but since this is the first time he's asked for a song just for him, I'm gonna play it. Lance, this ones for you. Get out there and show us what you're working with."  
  
Laughing at the DJ's comments, AJ allowed Lance to pull him to his feet and onto the dance floor. When they were in the center, Kevin started up the song Lance had picked. This one had a lot of bass back beat as well, and AJ didn't recognize it either. Hmm, he never would have guessed that. Smiling at the thought, he let Lance take the lead.  
  
Feeling hands on his hips, AJ moved closer when he was pulled in toward Lance's body. This was not going to be a hardship at all, hard maybe, but not a hardship.  
  
"You're gonna have to relax if we're gonna do this," Lance leaned in to speak in his ear, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.. "We can't dance if you're stiff."  
  
Letting a small smile break his face at the double meaning of what Lance had just said, AJ began to loosen up. Deciding to just let Lance and the music have control, he felt his body start moving to the beat.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, baby," Lance drawled, sliding a solid thigh between AJ's and warm hands underneath the thin shirt. "Just let it all go and move with me."  
  
AJ felt the heat of the fingers on his back and couldn't help the shiver that touch invoked. It had been a while since anyone had held him like this. The last time it had been done with meaning had been with Howie, but AJ was trying not to think about that.  
'  
Starting to sweat from the crush of bodies on the floor, AJ pulled back from Lance a little. He didn't want soak the man he was dancing with, not with sweat anyway. Other things might be up for consideration, if the rest of the night went as well as he hoped it would. Hips still moving to the beat, he ran his hands up the chest in front of him. Grinning to himself, AJ looked up and met Lance's eyes.  
  
Rubbing his hands over Lance's shoulders, AJ leaned in so he would be heard over the music. "I was wondering if this was as soft as it looked," he winked, moving his hands back down Lance's chest, brushing a nipple along the way.  
  
The warmth was removed from his back and Lance grabbed his hands, stalling his exploratory journey. "I don't think anyone would appreciate it if I fuck you on the dance floor, so let's save that for when we're alone." He pulled AJ close again, letting him feel the hardness that had developed since AJ's hands had started wandering. "When we get out of here, I'll let you touch anything you want to."  
  
"Why do we have to wait?" AJ asked, smirking. He traced gentle circles with his fingertips on Lance's chest. His hands weren't being held tightly, but Lance hadn't released them yet. "This place has a bathroom."  
  
"True, but when I get you alone, I dont' want to be interrupted. I'm planning for us to be busy for a while and I don't want anybody banging on the door needing to pee or puke."  
  
Conceding the point, AJ put his hands back on Lance's shoulders, leaving them there this time, and started to grind his hips into Lance, continuing their dance. The warmth returned to his back, and AJ just let himself go with it. Leaning in for a kiss that Lance gave hungrily, he was pretty sure how this night was going to end. He wanted it, wanted Lance, more than he'd realized when he agreed to this dance.  
  
After their dance, Lance had come back with him to their table. AJ had made more introductions, as most his friends had returned from their wanderings. They'd all talked for a while, sometimes having to yell to be heard over the music, but AJ had enjoyed himself. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. When the club had started to clear, everyone started getting ready to leave.  
  
Joey and Justin had called a cab to get home and JC was planning to go hang out with them. AJ knew it was because of JC's crush on Joey, but also that he'd never get his friend to admit it. When AJ had gone looking for Chris to say goodbye, he'd seen a little more of his friend than he'd ever thought about. Finding his boss in the bathroom, not even in a stall, Nick's blond head bobbing at waist level. It was more than AJ had ever wanted to see, so he'd left quickly without saying a word.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Trying to unlock his apartment door with someone's hands in his pants and smooth lips on his neck was harder than he'd remembered. Every time he managed to get the key in the lock, Lance would move his fingers, teasing along the bare skin, and AJ forgot what he was doing, leaning into the touches. Reaching down to pull the hands away, he turned to look at Lance.  
  
"Just let me get the door unlocked and you can do that all you want," he whispered, kissing Lance gently. "I don't want to give my neighbors a free show."  
  
Watching as Lance put his hands behind him, AJ laughed. He leaned in for another kiss before turning back around to get the door open so they could finally get inside. Pulling Lance in behind him, AJ relocked the door, and turned back to face him. Lance gripped his hips and pulled him closer, kissing him breathless.  
  
"Take me to your bedroom," Lance said, grinding their erections against each other. "I promised you something earlier, and I'm ready to give it to you."  
  
AJ took his hand and led the way. It was going to be a very good night.


End file.
